


Relaxation Techniques for the Young and Polyamorous

by kiss_me_cassie



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, PWP, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 12:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: When Eliot couldn't sleep, there were only two things that stood a chance in hell of helping: fighting or fucking.





	Relaxation Techniques for the Young and Polyamorous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ssleif](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssleif/gifts).



> For ssleif:
> 
> I took a mish and a mash of your prompts and wants. I hope you don't mind!   
> 1\. get-together fics (ie how do canon parker/hardison get elliot to join them)  
> 2\. elliot can be dominant as heck, but canon has clearly indicated how badly he just wants to please and take care of his team  
> 3\. A pwp/nsfw fic. 
> 
> Thanks to all the Marvel ladies for the cheerleading and encouragement but especially to Shen and Orcas. Love you!
> 
> \-----

Eliot couldn't sleep.

And when he couldn't sleep, there were only two things that stood a chance in hell of helping: fighting or fucking.

Fucking was out, because the person (people, if Eliot was really, really honest with himself - and he usually tried to be honest with himself) he most wanted to fuck were in the other room, curled up together, and sleeping like babies.

That left him with fighting. Only fighting wasn't a viable option in the middle of the night either. Not unless he wanted to get dressed, find an open bar, and provoke some local idiot into starting a brawl, which he really didn't want to do. That's why he'd resorted to beating the shit out of the punching bag hanging in the corner of his room instead.

But the bag just wasn't the same as having a living, breathing human in the room with him.

He had just finished an intense series of punches and kicks and was wiping his face with his abandoned t-shirt when there was a quick but quiet knock on the door. 

Then Hardison was stepping into his room, a ridiculous Wookie t-shirt tight across his chest and saggy plaid pajama pants over his ass.

He rubbed at his eyes and his t-shirt rode up the slightest bit, showing a sliver of skin at his waist. Eliot gulped and landed another punch on the bag. 

"It's 2:30 in the morning. What the hell are you doing, man?"

"I can't sleep," Eliot mumbled, taking another shot.

"And that has exactly what to do with you punching that bag at 2:30 in the am?" Hardison asked.

"I can't sleep!" Eliot growled, taking an even more vicious swing at the bag. "And when I can't sleep, I punch things, all right? It helps me relax."

Hardison nodded, although it was clear he had absolutely no idea what Eliot was talking about. "Relaxed. Right. You look real relaxed." 

Eliot shook his hair out of his face. "Nevermind. I'll find something else."

"Like what?"

"Like… I dunno, Hardison! What the hell would _you_ suggest?"

"I think…" Hardison pinched the bridge of his nose and shuffled toward the door. "I think I have exactly the thing to help with your relaxation problem. But… can you hold on a sec? I need… I'll be back in a second! Don't go anywhere!"

"It's _my_ room! Where the hell would I go?" Eliot asked the now empty doorway.

\---

Eliot paced his room, rolling his shoulders and randomly punching the air every few seconds while he mentally cursed Hardison. If he came back with some new age chakra or aura mumbo jumbo, he'd punch _him_.

But Hardison didn't come back with some new age thing. Oh no. He came back with a very sleepy and very confused looking Parker in tow. A delectably half-naked Parker who was wearing a very thin camisole over a pair of boxer briefs and looked like sin on legs.

Eliot scowled. "What the hell, Hardison? What'd you bring her in here for?"

"Yeah," Parker chimed in. "I was having the most delicious dream. I'd broken into the Louvre and --"

"Babe? I know how important the Louvre is to you, but Eliot has a little problem and I thought maybe we could help him with it." Hardison paused, looking entirely too pleased with himself, and Eliot glared at him, sure he wasn't going to like wherever this was heading. Hardison held up a hand. "Just hear me out for a minute, ok? Parker and I have - well, we've been talking about some things lately."

Parker shot him a questioning look before her expression cleared and a huge smile lit up her entire face. "Oh! Is this about pretzels?"

Hardison beamed at her. "Yes, this is about pretzels."

Eliot shook his head, even more confused than he'd been when Hardison had brought Parker back with him. "I don't understand. Pretzels?"

"Pretzels," Parker repeated firmly, coming over to hold Eliot's hand. She tilted her head at Hardison. "Doesn't he know about pretzels?"

Hardison smiled softly at her before turning back to Eliot. "It's not really about pretzels. It's a metaphor --"

"For your relationship. Yeah, I know that much," Eliot said, frowning down at where Parker had twined their fingers together. "What's that got to do with me?"

"More than you think," Hardison said.

"Hardison and I want to have sex with you," Parker blurted out boldly. She fidgeted in place at the dead silence her confession created then shyly added, "Because… pretzels."

"I don't…" She may have been holding his hand in one of hers and stroking the lower portion of his arm with the other, but she couldn't possibly be saying what Eliot thought she was saying. No, she definitely wasn't saying that. He shook his head disbelievingly and forced a chuckle. "Ha ha. Joke's over. I'll find something quieter than the punching bag."

Hardison kept his eyes steadily on Eliot's. "It's no joke."

"You want…" Eliot swallowed hard, unable to say the words.

Hardison nodded. "We want to form a triad. You, me, Parker. But only if _you_ want to."

Eliot looked over at Parker -- who was still gently stroking his arm -- for confirmation and she nodded, those big doe eyes of hers looking anything but innocent. 

Swallowing, he gently disengaged their hands and shuffled a few steps away from her so he could think. 

He couldn't lie and say it had never crossed his mind because it had, every damned day. (And in general, he was shit at lying to these two anyways - they always saw through him.) But this was Parker and Hardison. Parker and Hardison, who may have been a little weird and twisty when it came to crime and morals, but were innocent as babes when it came to stuff like this. Or so he'd always thought.

"It's up to you, Eliot. Say no, and we'll respect your wishes. No harm, no foul. But say yes and…."

It was time to man up and admit that this wasn't only one-sided. Two-sided. Whatever.

"Yes," he mumbled.

Parker could barely restrain her shout of glee and bounced up and down where she stood, her breasts jiggling beneath her thin camisole in the most delicious way.

Hardison was a bit more restrained, merely grinning as he raised his eyebrows questioningly at Eliot. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear that. Did you just say yes?" 

Eliot repeated himself, a little louder this time, but refused to meet Hardison's eyes. "Yeah. I said yes. You got a problem with that?"

"No, no, I do not," Hardison said happily before zooming in for a kiss. 

Eliot didn't know what he expected, but he certainly hadn't expected Hardison's lips to be so soft or so warm. And he definitely hadn't expect the gentleness with which he kissed him. Or how much he'd get lost in it.

He also hadn't expected Parker to come squeezing into the embrace with them. Mainly because he'd had a hard time imagining any of this happening to start with, either with each of them separately or the two of them together. 

So it was a bit of a surprise when her body was suddenly pressed up against his side, her breath hot on his cheek.

"Eliot likes it when you bite," she whispered to Hardison. 

Hardison immediately pulled back from the kiss and stared at Eliot even though he spoke to Parker. "Eliot likes what now?"

"When you bite," she repeated, demonstrating by biting down on Eliot's neck. His initial yelp of surprise quickly turned to a groan as she licked away the hurt.

Hardison's eye went wide. "How do you know this?"

"Because he told me," Parker said with a shrug, her lips sliding across the skin of Eliot's neck to his shoulder so she could bite down there, too.

"Stop biting me, woman. I said I liked it once! That doesn't mean I want to be chewed on like a piece of steak," Eliot complained, his hands spanning her tiny waist to pick her up and set her away from him. She made a little moue of disappointment, then shrugged and cuddled up to Hardison instead, her lips skimming along his cheek.

Eliot looked sheepishly at Hardison. "I, uh, it's not what you think."

Or rather, it might be exactly what he thought, but taken out of context Eliot had to admit it sounded bad. 

"When did he tell you he likes biting?" Hardison asked, his gaze pinballing between them. 

Parker stopped kissing Hardison's ear just long enough to answer. "Before. When I kissed him."

Eliot groaned and rubbed a hand across his eyes. Even in context, it sounded bad. Really, really bad.

"When did you kiss him?" Hardison asked, his voice pitched just a little bit higher than usual.

Parker shrugged. "At about the same time you and I started talking about having him join us. I wanted to make sure he really was interested."

"So you kissed him?"

"Yes."

"And neither of you bothered to mention this to me?"

"You're upset." Eliot put his hands on Hardison's shoulders and eyed him steadily, willing him to understand. "That's why _I_ didn't tell you. I thought you'd be upset and I didn't want to upset you."

"You didn't… You didn't want to _upset_ me?" Hardison exclaimed.

"I didn't know you were into, you know, _this_ kinda thing. Or guys," Eliot grumbled, shooting him a pointed look. "If I'd known, I might have said somethin' sooner. Maybe "

Hardison's expression softened and Eliot blew out a breath of relief. "We good?"

"We're good," Hardison confirmed with a nod. "So now that you know how I feel -- how _we_ feel -- what do you think?"

"I think," Eliot started with a slow smile. "That you might be right about this being a better way for me to relax."

Parker - who had been practically vibrating with anticipation - leapt into Eliot's arms and knocked him backwards onto the bed.

"Yes!" she said showering his lips and jaw and face with kisses. 

With a chuckle, Eliot rolled her to the side so he could wrap his arms more firmly around her and kiss her back properly. Their tongues tangled together and Eliot sighed happily at how right this felt. Especially when Hardison crowded in behind him and started kissing his back and bare shoulders. 

But when he felt Hardison's hands slide around his waist to burrow into the front of his pajama pants, he halted his movements.

"Wait," Eliot said, placing a hand over his. "It's not that I don't want to but… Are we really doing this? Right now?"

"Yes," Parker said firmly but kindly. "You said yes and now you're ours. No take-backs."

No one besides Amy had called him theirs before, and Eliot felt something inside him crack a little. 

"I don't want a take-back," he admitted shyly. "I want this. I just… I want to make sure isn't just a whim or a one night stand or --"

"Hasn't a single thing we said sunk in yet?" Hardison chided, cutting him off and turning his head so he could kiss him. "This is in no way a whim or a one night stand. This is for real."

Eliot swallowed and looked to Parker for confirmation. She nodded. 

"Ours," she repeated.

Sitting up, she stripped off her camisole and shimmied out of her boxers. When she was naked, she pushed Eliot onto his back and yanked down his pants so she could straddle him, taking his throbbing erection inside her.

"Fuck, Parker," he groaned, amazed at how hot and wet she was already. "What's the rush?"

"No rush," she sighed happily, leaning down to kiss him. "I just didn't want to wait another minute."

Smiling a secret little Parker smile, she closed her eyes and rolled her hips against his, making him groan again. 

Hardison smiled up at her, clearly besotted, and placed one of his hands on her thigh while threading the other through Eliot's hair. 

"Right there with you, babe," Hardison agreed.

At the moment, Eliot didn't know which he wanted more - to kiss Hardison again until he couldn't think straight or to touch Parker's beautiful breasts, all soft and pale and tipped with pinkish brown nipples just begging to be pinched.

The need to touch Parker won out and he cupped a breast in each hand before rubbing his thumbs across her tight nipples. She shivered and smiled down at him encouragingly and he did it again before sliding his hands down her sides to her hips to hold her steady as she rode him.

"Can I kiss you again now?" Hardison asked huskily from beside him.

"Hell yes," Eliot breathed as he closed his eyes and lost himself in Hardison's kiss. When he opened them again, he found Parker staring down at them, a look of pure happiness on her face.

"Pretty," she sighed.

He reached up and cupped her cheek. 

"You know, I wanna kiss you, too," he admitted.

"Then kiss me," she said leaning down, her soft hair brushing against his chest as her lips touched his. It was wholly different than the kissing Hardison but still so right, and Eliot groaned. 

"We need to slow this down," he warned. "Otherwise…"

"No," Parker breathed, bracing her hands on his shoulders as her movements against him started to pick up speed. "I'm close, so close. Make me come, Eliot." 

"You're going to like watching Parker come," Hardison whispered into his ear. "She looks amazing in the middle of an orgasm. Like an angel."

The rest of whatever Hardison said was lost to him, because at that moment Parker clenched tightly around him, making him gasp. He gripped her hips, hoping to slow her movements just the slightest. Otherwise, he wasn't going to last long enough to see her come. 

He needn't have worried. With a shout, Parker threw her head back and climaxed, her whole body flushing a soft pink as she came. 

Hardison was right; she did look just like an angel. A fallen angel, just like him. And just like Hardison.

It was more than he could take. Eliot gave one last thrust and then he was lost, too, an orgasm pulsing through him, hard and fast.

With a satisfied sigh, Parker rolled off of Eliot and curled into his side like the cat who'd gotten the canary. He cupped her head and kissed her long and deep. 

"That was amazin', darlin'."

"Told you," Hardison said and it was hard to miss the pride and love in his voice.

Grinning, Eliot gave Parker one last kiss, then rolled over to face Hardison.

"Now you. You need to get these pants off so I can fuck you," Eliot said, awkwardly tugging his pants downward.

Hardison gave him a quick kiss. "It's all right, baby, you don't have to make me come." 

"Want to," Eliot breathed, sliding down Hardison's body and mouthing the strip of skin between his t-shirt and pajama pants. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught the cartoonish face of the Wookie on Hardison's shirt staring down at him and he paused. Pulling his mouth away from Hardison's stomach, he tugged at the hem of his t-shirt to get his attention. "Take it off. I don't want that thing staring down at me while I suck you off."

"You just want to look at his amazing chest," Parker said, smirking as she ran a hand along Eliot's back. 

"So what if I do?" Eliot countered, turning his head to wink at her as Hardison sat up and pulled the cotton shirt over his head. 

"I can't blame you. He's got a great chest."

He did. He really did. It was much more muscular than any computer geek's chest had the right to be. And at some point, Eliot was gonna run his hands all over it and lick and suck his nipples until Hardison was whimpering with need.

But right now, he wasn't concentrating on Hardison's chest at all. He was much more interested in what was beneath his pajama pants and how much he wanted to put his mouth on Hardison's hard, thick dick and make him come. 

Hardison lay back down on the bed, and Eliot took another brief moment to admire his chest before he finished yanking off his pajama pants and throwing them over the side of the bed. 

"Now that… that's what I want," Eliot growled, fondling Hardison's dick for a moment before lowering his mouth and sucking it between his lips. Hardison groaned and tangled his hand in Eliot's hair, urging Eliot to take him deeper. 

"Oh, baby, yeah. Just like that," Hardison moaned, rolling his hips up towards Eliot.

Eliot immediately stopped sucking his dick. "Tug on my hair all you want, but if you call me ‘baby’ one more time, I am never blowing you again."

"Ok, ba-- Eliot. Okay."

Parker giggled and Eliot glanced over at her, fingering her breast with one hand while the other was buried between her legs. He looked slyly at Hardison then swatted playfully at Parker's thigh. 

"Maybe I should be sucking Parker instead," he suggested, leaning away from Hardison to suck lightly at her nipple. Parker giggled again, and Eliot sucked a little harder, turning her giggle into a breathy sgh. "What do you say, Parker? 

Hardison immediately sat up and started sputtering.

"Aww, hell no! I've waited for-god-damned-ever to have your mouth on…" He stopped abruptly and gasped as Eliot turned back to him, pushed him down onto the mattress and sucked him between his lips again. "Oh fuck, yes, just like that."

Yeah, Eliot had him right where he wanted him. He alternated between swirled his tongue around the engorged head and deepthroating him, and it wasn't very long before Hardison was whimpering and on the verge of coming. 

"Yeah, come for me, just like that," Eliot mumbled before deepthroating him again. Hardison gave a loud shout and then tugged hard -- almost too hard -- on Eliot's hair as he came.

But the pain of having his hair pulled was worth the satisfaction of knowing he'd been the one to cause that kind of reaction. Him. He'd done that.

Wiping a hand across his wet mouth, he grinned at Hardison then slid up his body and gave him a deep kiss.

"Oh, baby, you are the best," Hardison exclaimed.

Eliot groaned. He really was going to have to break Hardison of that super annoying habit. But in the meantime, he was so sated and relaxed could barely muster up a half-hearted, "Dammit, Hardison."

"Yeah, yeah, stop calling you baby," Hardison said sleepily, pulling Parker over into the embrace with them until they were one big cuddle pile. "But how about we work on that tomorrow?"

 

Parker murmured her agreement and Eliot couldn't think of a damned reason not to put it off. Still, he couldn't resist a parting shot.

"Sure thing, _buttercup_."


End file.
